


Berdinak Gara

by sunshineandfangs (Avana)



Series: Sea of Stars [38]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mention of Damon's treatment of Caroline, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/sunshineandfangs
Summary: Klarosummer Bingo - Charity Car WashIt was a surprising relief for Caroline to get out of Mystic Falls and head to Tulane for college. Like all things, she conquers higher education while getting increasingly close to a certain Klaus Mikaelson. Who - actually, maybe - wasn’t so terrible after all.





	Berdinak Gara

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr (sunshineandfangs) and eventually my FFN (Shiko-Rae).
> 
> Title is “We Are The Same” in Basque.

Caroline grinned, feeling much more like herself than she had in a long time, shoving flyers into people’s hands with aggressive politeness. Chirping that she expected to see them all at the Sexier Suds Car Wash! (Sue her, she was re-branding an old name. She had been at the head of both versions and thus had full authority to allow it.)

Not too long ago it would have been unthinkable that she could find her happiness in NOLA.

And yet…

* * *

_Six Months Ago_

Caroline could feel hot pressure burning behind her eyes, bit her lip,  _hard_ , to stem the release of any tears. For all that she had sensed the distance growing between she and her friends, never did she think it would come to this. But without her even really noticing the bonds between them had torn and worn away.

She smiled bitterly to herself. Fighting one Big Bad after another, always scrambling for survival. She guessed that didn’t leave much time to actually work on relationships. 

Bonnie who was a friend, but not her  _best_ friend. Tyler now just another mark on a long-list of ex-boyfriends who found more important things than her. Matt, human Matt, who pulled away from everyone, just wanting a normal, peaceful life. And Elena…

Elena and her Salvatore drama, who sneered at and guilted her for her confused feelings for Klaus yet turned around and slept with Caroline’s  _rapist_ without batting an eye.

Her once iron clad plan to attend Whitmore with Elena and Bonnie at her side was in tatters. Weakened bonds she could have handled, she would have smiled and borne it, no matter how it might have hurt her. Because she was loyal. And they were her friends.

She hadn’t considered how little regard they had for her. Concocting yet another “Subdue Klaus” plan (nevermind that he had left the friggin’  _state)_  a plan with even less forethought than usual and endangered not only her own life, but her  _mother’s_.

That crossed so many lines, she had no words.

So, they were done.

And she was lost. Unsure what she was supposed to do now.

* * *

She shook her head, banishing her depressing recollections. Obviously, some part of her  _had_  known what to do. As almost without conscious thought she had pulled a certain voicemail from her archive, held the phone to her ear and listened to his voice.

_Caroline. I’m standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you’ll let me._

Surprisingly, it hadn’t taken long for her to make up her mind after that, settling on an entirely new course. And seemingly in an instant she had researched universities near New Orleans and applied. A Tulane acceptance in the mail and her things in the car, she finally got out of Mystic Falls, the warmth of her mother’s support carried with her.

And it quickly became obvious she had made the right choice, considering…

“Hello, sweetheart. Why am I not surprised to see you spearheading yet another enterprise?”

A small smile pulled at her lips, reminded of another time he had said much the same thing. She whirled, teasing him about just that.

“Recycling lines now, Klaus? I suppose at your advanced age some senility is expected.”

He just smirked, looking unfairly attractive in his normal Henley and jeans combo, the dimples on his face marking an appearance.

“I rather prefer the term “experienced” myself.” He stepped closer, snagging the belt loops of her Daisy Dukes and pulled her against his chest.

It was a struggle to maintain her scowl, though she refused to let him win that easily.

“Klaus,” she admonished him, “don’t make me drop these.” She waved her flyers around, their edges now slightly crinkled.

He leaned back a little to pluck one from her, the fingers of his other hand idly tracing a pattern on the little strip of skin her shirt had revealed. She withheld a shiver, watching him absorb the details of the paper.

His eyes slightly darker, he returned his gaze to her. “Sexier suds?” He carefully pronounced. “Now why am I simultaneously delighted and irritated by this?”

Caroline scoffed, snatching the paper back from him. “Um, because you’re a caveman and love the idea of me in a teeny bikini. Hate the idea of anyone  _else_  seeing me in it.”

He hummed. “Yes, I suppose that is rather accurate.” His brow then furrowed slightly. “And uh, what precisely makes this a “sexier” suds?”

She grinned evilly, restrained her giggle at the dread that crossed Klaus’ expression. She knew he expected that he wouldn’t like whatever she had to say, but knew that he couldn’t stop her either.

Caroline leaned a bit closer, gleefully noting how he gulped, and purred, subtly rubbing her chest against his (thankful that her bra hid the way her nipples tightened). 

“Well, you see, Klaus, pretty girls in skimpy outfits, all that skin wet and glistening… it attracts men like nobody’s business, probably some women too. And I’m an equal opportunity kind of gal, so there will be some hunky male volunteers too, clad in itsy-bitsy speedos.” She winked, pulling away from Klaus’ suddenly loosened grip. “Hence, ‘sexier’.”

“I see,” he said, voice noticeably raspier. “When did you say this was?”

“July 1st, should I expect to see one of your ridiculous sports cars?”

Klaus’ eyes glimmered, a hint of something she couldn’t catch flashing in his expression.

“Perhaps,” he offered noncommittally, following after her to press a hand to the small of her back. “Enough of that though, love. Tell me about your day.”

Caroline allowed him to linger for several hours, offered up only a few token protests. Rolled her eyes at his utterly unsubtle glowers when she handed the pamphlets out to boys.

* * *

She had been washing cars and directing the others for a couple hours now, and was honestly surprised that she’d seen neither hide nor hair of Klaus or even any of his minions (the ones he thought he managed to conceal from her. Pft,  _please_.)

Then, she caught a flashy red sports car driving toward her. Speak of the devil.

Though she blinked in shock when  _Kol_  shot out of the passenger seat, swaggering up to her and kissing her hand. “Fancy seeing you here, darlin.’”

“Kol,” Klaus growled, emerging from the driver’s side, slamming the door a bit too hard as he passed the keys to one the volunteers.

His brother grinned up at her, slowly straightening as he peered over his shoulder at Klaus.

“What, Nik?” He drawled. “I’m simply giving the lovely lady a proper greeting.”

Caroline snorted. Kol may have only been resurrected for a few months, but even she knew that was a shameless lie. She directed her gaze at Klaus, deciding to ignore the pest.

“Why did you even bring him?”

Now, Caroline was expecting some mock offense from Kol and grumbling from Klaus. Instead, she was greeted with the astonishing sight of Klaus actually looking a tad embarrassed, Kol’s grin grown to truly shit-eating proportions.

Her eyebrows rose, darting her gaze back and forth between the two brothers.

“Well, Nik? Go on, tell the girl.”

Klaus glared, a much more familiar expression, as he reluctantly explained. “I figured you might want some help, sweetheart. There’s an awful lot of cars after all.”

“I caught him trying on speedos!” Kol burst out, unable to contain himself.

Caroline couldn’t contain her laughter, watching Klaus shuffle a bit awkwardly before death-glaring at his brother again.

“There were almost pictures before the prat crushed my phone.” Kol shrugged. “But I got this venture out of it. I keep quiet and he takes me to see the sexy co-eds!” Work apparently done, the brunet took off, flirting outrageously with the first girl he saw.

Caroline just sighed turning to face Klaus, amusement reigniting at his expression. “Speedos, huh?”

Klaus huffed. “They’re ridiculous contraptions! I’d wear nothing before I inflict one of those on myself again.”

Her eyes widened, unconsciously glancing down at the bulge in his jeans, before she rallied and jabbed a finger at him. “Don’t even think about it, Klaus!” She yelped, face warm.

He smirked, prowling toward her, definitely able to hear the way her heartbeat accelerated. “I know you just pictured it, love,” he murmured, face unnecessarily close to hers. She sucked in a breath, their surroundings fading from her mind.

But then his expression softened, shifting from predatory to earnest. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pressed a quick peck to her forehead. “I’m not here to make trouble for you, Caroline. I wouldn’t cause an incident at an event you worked so hard on.”

She felt a little flutter in her chest, warmth filling her at his words. Knowing he meant them. The old her would have said something scathing, tried to deflect from the intensity of his affection. But now she just offered him a little smile, tugging his hand away from her hair and pressing her own light kiss to his skin.

“I know.”

And somehow it was  _Klaus_  who could read her the best, as after a moment of weighted silence he pulled his hand free, whipping his shirt off with an easy flex of muscle.

“I do still intend to help though, Caroline. I heard there was a dress code?” He smirked, un-buttoning his jeans to reveal boxer briefs. “I’m afraid I’ve never been much for rules. Apologies, love.”

She couldn’t help but laugh again, warmth still curling in her stomach. Stooping to pick up his clothes - intending to bundle them away with everyone else’s - she snagged his hand with her free one and dragged him toward the long line of waiting cars.

“Better put your back into it then, Klaus. I demand perfection.”

He just smiled.

“Anything for you, Caroline.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> France is obviously tied to NOLA and the the man Tulane University was named after was born from a French immigrant. I already used French so I went with Basque, a recognized minority language in a specific region of France: Pyrénées-Atlantiques.


End file.
